rise_of_the_guardians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy Rune
This article, Timothy Rune, is property of Orion's Dagger. Timothy is a guardian who is one of the many who specialize in death. He is the personification of peaceful deaths. His signature color is grey. He is the Guardian of Peace. His original name was Tymoteusz Wronski. His pet shadow tarantula is named Hades. History Timothy became a Guardian during the events of World War II. He was born in Poland with his twin brother, Marcus (Marcoux), but had a weak body and immune system. The day he became a guardian was also the day he had been captured by soldiers. Marcus and Timothy were home alone, their parents had already taken their sister Anna to safety. They were taking Timothy and Marcus away to someplace. While leaving the building they had been hiding in, Marcus tripped, but none of the soldiers were too happy about that. Timothy protected his brother, but his weak body could not take all that the soldiers gave him. Timothy then woke up on the cold gravel road in the light of the full moon. He stood up, looked at the moon, and understood something about what had happened here. He then went on his way to begin his work. Timothy was going to be very busy around his his homeland and neighboring countries for a while. Appearance Timothy looks to be about 17. He has dense black hair and bright, almost cat-like, yellow eyes. His skin is a very pale white. His clothes are what he picked out of a thrift shop in the U.S., a black hoodie and jeans, with a pair of grey and black boots. Hades is usually sleeping in the hoodie. Personality He shows a very silent and serious personality most of the time, but is also a little mischevious when he gets bored. Pan is usually the focus of these mood lighteners, whether he knows it or not. Magical Abilities Timothy has a small silver flute, decorated with skull and belladonna engravings, to create music which eases sleeping people into a quiet death. If needed, his flute can become a polearm. He also has the power of invisibility. This can be very useful in cases such as: the dying person isn't asleep yet, someone annoying has come along, or pranking someone. Timothy can also transport from one place in the world to another if death is associated with the area. Called gravehopping, the process releases the scent of poppies. One power Timothy uses is one that involves his flute, if he needs a word of wisdom, backup, or even an extra musician; Timothy can play a special tune that summons a person from the otherworld. Be it a war general or a famous composer, Timothy can summon the spirit of anyone he needs; except for anyone he is closely related to by blood or heart. However, if Timothy summons too many times he can become exhausted, and if he pushes too far he may start coughing up blood. Relations Marcus- Timothy's twin brother. Believed to have died back in World War II, but Timothy has told North he believes he saw Marcus recently in Louisiana. Timothy hopes he can someday see Marcus again. North- North offers shelter to Timothy whenever a rest is needed. Rosie- A person who always seems to find Timothy, even when he hides from her. She saw him first in Wales while he was walking toward a graveyard, so he could leave. She has repeatedly asked him out on dates, but he has refused most, except the ones he goes on just so she doesn't get depressed. Pan- The focus of Timothy's weekly mood lightening pranks. Pan just doesn't seem know anyone is pranking him. Sandman- Timothy has often noticed Sandman looking in his direction whenever they are near each other, even when he is invisible. Timothy does not know why but suspects the Sandman knows something about Timothy not even he himself knows about. Hades- Timothy's pet, a shadow spider. Although Hades cannot speak, Timothy can somehow communicate with him. Prefers to be called a coworker. Gaia/Mother Nature- Timothy, has no interest in meeting Gaia, and just ignores her if he happens to see her nearby. It might be rude, but he has his reasons. Drippet- Timothy watched Drippet die. As Timothy was about to send Drippet to the otherworld, The Man on the Moon stopped him. Timothy then went on his way, wondering what was in store for the young Guardian. La Calavera Catrina-... Timothy has met her before. He just wonders if the Man on the Moon has a limit on how many people he creates to govern the domain of death. Maybe death is too vast to be governed by just one. Mid Noon- Timothy and Mid are kind of...well, lets just say they don't work well together... Notre Dame- Timothy has not seen her, but has tried multiple times to sneak into her castle, so he could consult her about something. Sol- Timothy respects Sol, quite a lot, and hopes he can help him become whole again somehow. Tom Y. Ekrut- N/A...Timothy wishes anyway. Timothy does know Tom, but the silence around him is just to awkward when Timothy doesn't speak much without being spoken to. Halloween- Every now and then Timothy sees Nix, and he's sure she keeps on trying to get closer to him. Sometime he might just let her, a friend like her might be nice for a change. Ra- Ra is someone that Timothy would rather beat the pulp out of, rather than be friends with. If Ra wasn't part of Sol...well then it would be a fight to the death as soon as they met. The Dream Twins- Although Timothy hasn't really met the twins, he feels that something bad could come from interacting too much with Victor. However, he feels that when both of the twins are together it would be fine. Idarii- Allies, at least that's what Idarii says to people. Timothy just feels like he should do something whenever Idarii is around. Maybe Idarii has something he hasn't told him. Allegro- Timothy cannot meet with Allegro due to certain circumstances, the fresh and clean aura Allegro gives off, makes it hard for Timothy to approach without Idarii there to act as a kind of messanger between the two. Hades- Lord of The Dead- Timothy just can't get over the fact Hades, and the Lord of the Dead have the same name. Both of them will probably never let him live it down. Otherwise, they are pretty much co-workers in dealing with death. Thunderhead- Thunderhead is one of Timothy's worst enemies. If Timothy could ever get a clean hit on Thunderhead, then he would be satisfied...but this doesn't seem like it's going to happen for a while. Attitulo- Timothy, has never met Attitulo, since it seems whenever he gets within a mile of him, Attitulo just disappears. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Guardians Category:Male Category:Orion's Dagger